Conventional andirons support firewood spacedly over ground, for promoting combustion airflow therebeneath. These known andirons are simply an arrangement of tubular members forming a generally open horizontal template supported spacedly over ground by upright corner legs. Because the horizontal template is generally open, there are at least three disadvantages follow: (a) combustion time is short, so that a relatively large number of wood logs must be fed to the fire to sustain the combustion; (b) particulate emissions levels are high, because lightweight ashes driven by fireborne air drafts are carried upwardly to the atmospherical environment, thus creating an atmospheric air pollution problem; and (c) the efficiency of the fire place forward-heat transfer is low, because most of the heat generated by the fire, instead of going forwardly into the room, escapes upwardly with the upwardly directed air drafts.